In Loving Memory Of Twitch
by Jakii Wolf
Summary: Hiei Is Disturbed For Several Days With A Terrible Whining Beneath His Tree. One Day He Finds The Source Of The Whining To Be A Small Puppy. After Speaking To Kurama About It, He Finds Himself Stuck With The Creature. FUll SUMMARY INSIDE Which Also Sucks
1. Finding A Mutt

Jakii: Hello People I Hope You Like This Story. It's Very Close To My Heart.

Derr: it's about twitch. the dog that died before i came around.

Jakii: Yeah, Some Of You People Have Read This Already. I'm Trying To Make It Better. It's The Same Author Okay. This Isn't A Copy.

Derr: yeah so don't go trying to get this account kicked off.

Jakii: Ok Here's The Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO

Derr: here's the summary.

**Story Summary: **_Hiei Is Disturbed For Several Days With A Terrible Whining Beneath His Tree. One Day He Finds The Source Of The Whining To Be A Small Puppy. After Speaking To Kurama About It, He Finds Himself Stuck With The Creature Until A Suitable Home Is Found. Time Goes By And Hiei Becomes Attached To This Twitchy Mutt. Until One Day, Disaster Strikes... _

Derr: FYI we suck at summaries.

Jakii: Yup, Now For The Chapter Summary

**Chapter Summary: **_Hiei Finds A Dog And Seeks Out Kurama's Help. Only To Find He'd Have To Be Stuck With It. "Damn..." _

Jakii/Derr: On With The Story.

**In Loving Memory Of Twitch - Finding The Mutt **

**March 29, 2010**

Hiei Jaganshi had never quite understood the point of dogs. He thought about all the work they were, and how much money they cost. The fact that they would bite people and poop all over the place. The Fox had told him that dogs were loyal and friendly. He didn't see that. No, he saw beings that were dumber than ningens, but with twice the annoyance.

And why would the ningens want too? It's not as if the stupid things can talk. They can't be any real friend right? He just figured that pets were just for the lonely pathetic ningens.

He sat in his tree, napping after his morning training. Or at least he was trying to. The most annoying of whining sounds rang in his ears as he looked around trying to find it's source. None could be found. When the whining stopped, he shrugged figuring it was just some dumb animal.

This whinning continued for several days at the same time. It would last longer and longer, too the point that Hiei began to skip his afternoon naps. It was beggining to drive him mad. One day, April 2, 2010, he returned to find the whinning louder and more real than before.

He searched through the bushes swearing under his breath and vowing to kill the little beast that made the noise. That's when he saw it. This small puppy pushing through the bush. His urge to kill it was suddenly replaced with curiousity. The dog didn't seem hurt, though he did twitch alot. He picked it up and inspected it closely. _'Nothing special'_ Hiei thought. The little dog was obviously a mutt. He was short and stocky, and very small. He was topped with light brown, and underneath was white.

Just as Hiei looked him in the eyes the puppy licked him. Hiei nearly threw the creature into the tree. He twitched a little. He had to take this mutt to Kurama. He tucked the little dog into his coat and ran straight to the kitsune's house.

Hiei ran in through the window as the puppy chewed on the coat he was stuffed in. Kurama was just walking through the door as he got there and jumped slightly surprised. Seeing it was just Hiei he relaxed then looked at the Koorime questioningly.

Hiei seemed alittle surprised aswell, then smirked. "What's wrong Fox? Since When do you jump when someone enters your room." Kurama rolled his eyes. He'd had a rough day, he didn't need to be mocked by the cocky fire demon.

"What is it you want Hiei? I'm very busy." Kurama said. Hiei pulled the aggrivated puppy from his coat and looked at the fox. Kurama chuckled at the sight. Though he was a little curious as to why Hiei hadn't killed the creature that was obviously giving him grief. "What's his name?"

Hiei twitched again. "This thing has been disturbing my sleep for days. Do something with it." He said ignoring the question and shoving the dog into Kurama's hands. Kurama looked from the puppy to Hiei And chuckled again. "Just what is so funny Fox?" Hiei said, getting a little more agitated as each second passed.

" Nothing but I'm afraid I can't keep him here, Hiei. You'll just have to take care of him until I can find a home for him." Kurama said. "What am I supposed to do with this little runt?" Hiei exclaimed. He had no food or even space for the little mutt. He lived in a tree for God's sake!

Kurama shrugged, "Just hold on to him and feed him whatever you eat until I find his home." Hiei rolled his eyes as Kurama continued, "If your lucky the dog will go home on it's own." _'Now that's an idea._' Hiei thought. "Don't get your hopes up though, he seems quite fond of you." Kurama added. "Hn." Hiei said as he exited Kurama's room. _'At least the dog stopped whinning.'_ He thought. He looked back into his coat pocket to find the dog had fallen asleep. He returned to the tree and gathered the mutt in his lap so he wouldn't have to worry about it falling to it's death in the middle of the night.

Hiei woke up to his face being licked repeatedly my some unknown creature. He almost took his katana to it until he remembered that the creature was the mutt he was 'forced' to take care of. He needed a name for this thing. The dog just kept licking him. The word Twitch crossed his mind almost as if it was being whispered in his ear. Twitch seemed to work for the little creep. When Hiei Said it the dog's ears perked up and he stood at attention. _'Maybe his owners had thought of the same thing._' It was possible. The dog did twitch alot. Almost constantly. Hiei stuffed the dog in his pocket and ran to his clearing, where he trained everyday.

Twitch held no protest to being in his pocket. He was too busy gnawing on the seams. When Hiei got to the clearing he threw the cloak, with Twitch in it, to the ground. A loud yelp echoed through the trees. Hiei ran to the dog who looked like he was having a seizure trying to get off is back. Hiei noticed his claw stuck to the cloak as well and quickly helped him out of it. The claw ended up twisted to the side but no blood came from it, so Hiei figured Twitch would be fine.

He set the dog on a rock and began training. He ended up having to stop thirty times during his training. Three times the dog wanted water, two times he wanted food, about ten times the dog wanted down, five times Hiei nearly stepped on him, and ten more times the dog wanted back up.

All of this only proved Hiei's theory of dogs being the worst creatures on earth. _'Dumber than ningens but twice the work.' _repeated itself in Hiei's head. '_Now this stupid mutt is messing up my training. __I should have killed the stupid thing when I had the chance.' _

Hiei crouched down infront of Twitch and looked him in the eyes. "The Fox had better hurry up with finding a place for you." He said with an irritated growl. Twitch just stared for a minute, then licked his cheek. _'Damn...' _

**XxX...End Of Chapter...XxX**

Jakii: I Hope You Liked This Chapter.

Derr: Of course they did. It was perfect.

Jakii: Your Only Saying That Because I Feed You.

Derr:- -U heh heh NEway. If Any Of You Want To Be Friends On My Space Got To Our Profile And Click The Links To Our Pages.

Jakii: Twitch's Friend Too.

Derr: Right.

_**Dream Forever Never Die**_


	2. Baka Mutt

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jakii/Derr: Hey Peoples

Jakii: I Thought You All Might Like To Know That We Found The Cause Of Twitch's Death.

Derr: yeah thanks to former neighbors whose dog died the same way.

Jakii/Derr: Poison

Jakii: Some Evil JackAss Who Breaks Into Our House Fed Him And The Neighbors Dog Poison So They'd Be Quiet.

Derr: which made our problem theirs.

Jakii: We Feel So Bad About That.

Derr: so this story is in honor of that dog and any other dog that was poisoned.

Jakii: Alright So Here's The Summary.

Story Summary: _Hiei Is Disturbed For Several Days With A Terrible Whining Beneath His Tree. One Day He Finds The Source Of The Whining To Be A Small Puppy. After Speaking To Kurama About It, He Finds Himself Stuck With The Creature Until A Suitable Home Is Found. Time Goes By And Hiei Becomes Attached To This Twitchy Mutt. _

Derr: and the chapter summary

**Chapter Summary:**_ A Week Later And Hiei Still Has Twitch. A Mission Comes Up And The Little Mutt Follows And Does Something That Causes The Detectives Quite A Bit Of Confusion. _

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO 

**In Loving Memory Of Twitch - Baka Mutt**

XxX...Last Time...XxX

Hiei crouched down infront of Twitch and looked him in the eyes. "The Fox had better hurry up with finding a place for you." He said with an irritated growl. Twitch just stared for a minute, then licked his cheek. _'Damn...' _

XxX...Now...XxX

It was a week later and Hiei was still taking care of Twitch. The dog was alittle easier to deal with as it would fall asleep during most of Hiei's training sessions. Hiei usually had the dog running to catch up to the training area to get him tired. He lost some training time by walking but it was more than he would have had without doing so.

When it was time for another mission he dropped the dog off at Genkai's Temple. "Don't worry, Hiei, I'll take good care of him." She said as she put the dog down. Twitch ran around the house sniffing everything he could see. _'Baka Mutt.'_ Hiei thought as he turned to go into the portal. Once he did, Yukina turned around to find the dog was gone. _'Oh No.'_ She thought to herself as she began to search the house for Twitch.

After about an hour of being in the Makai,Hiei had the oddest feeling that they were being followed, yet everytime he looked back he saw nothing. He didn't even feel any significant energy. '_The energy is more like Twitch's. Infact so is the scent.' _Hiei looked around to find where it was coming from. '_That bush' _He thought as he walked toward a thick shrub. He reached in and pulled out a rabbit. '_hn, guess not.' _He placed the rabbit back in the bush and followed after the rest of the detectives.

Another hour passed and he still couldn't get rid of that feeling. He could still sense the energy and still smell Twitch's scent, but there was no noise coming from him and everytime he looked there was no Twitch. Another half hour and the rest of the detectives began to think he was insane. They tried to make him go back, but each time he refused.

Hiei's suspicions were confirmed when a high pitched barking was heard. This made them all stop just in time for a dagger to pass right infront of Hiei's face. Hiei followed after the one who shot the dagger but they ran to quickly for him to find. Hiei set his attention back to where Twitch was. The little mutt had finally decided to show himself.

Hiei walked up to him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Twitch licked his face, or atleast tried to as Hiei inspected him. He was covered in leaves but there was no damage done. He then shoved the dog in his pocket and turned toward the others.

"Talk about timing." Yusuke said. "Yeah Shrimp, another second later and that dagger would be in your skull." Kuwabara added. "hn" was all Hiei said in reply. "It does seem strange, Hiei," Kurama began," Your the only one who senses him the entire time but he makes himself known when your in danger." Hiei pet the top of the dog's head. _'Baka mutt' _He thought, _'How did you manage that?'_ The dog licked him hand and pawed at it playfully.

The rest of the mission went pretty smoothly. Atleast there were no more daggers thrown at Hiei's head. He wondered though, who through it. He just dismissed it as one of the many people who didn't like him too much. Though he couldn't help but notice the strange scent. It made him feel cold, even though he felt no energy coming from it. He'd have to keep an eye, or rather nose, out.

Twitch was slightly unsettled, but Kurama explained that dogs tend to have a sixth sense for when things are no good. "Though Twitch's ability to sense trouble is quite remarkable. And the fact he knew what to do to get you to stop." Kurama said as he patted the dog's head.

"Fox, have you found any possible homes for it yet." Hiei said. Kurama looked up surprised. Why would anyone want to give up a dog that saved their life? He'd never figure that one out, this was Hiei after all. "No Hiei, I'm afraid not. I've been terribly busy with school work and all." He answered. Hiei didn't seem too displeased about this. The dog wasn't too bad.

When they returned to the temple, Yukina came to Hiei in tears. "Hiei, I'm so sorry. I can't find Twitch! He just dissapeared. I looked everywhere. I..." She was quieted by Hiei pulling out the dog to show her. "Oh Twitch!" she cried as she grabbed and hugged the squirming creature, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Hiei smirked at this.

"It's actually a good thing that he followed us." Kurama said, "Twitch saved Hiei's life." "Oh really, Good boy Twitch!" Yukina said as she kissed him. _'They are never gonna let me live that down.' _Hiei thought with a sigh. "Yukina, I think I'll be leaving now." He said as he reached for Twitch. She handed him to Hiei, "Are you sure you don't want to eat first?" She asked. "No, maybe another time." She nodded as he left.

Hiei returned to his tree with the dog asleep in his pocket. He pulled him out and layed him on his lap. He thought about the day's events. He looked down at Twitch. _'Nothing Special'_ It came in a whisper. That's what he had said about the dog the first time he saw him. And thinking about it now.

He wasn't so sure he was right.

XxX...End Of Chapter...XxX

Jakii: So how was it. It's much different from the old version.

Derr: yeah, the old version was shorter and crappy. no offense

Jakii: Agreed. But It Is Still Very Short. Like My Attention Span.

Derr: that's not a joke it really is.

Jakii: Y-Y

Jakii/Derr: Read And Review. Thanks

**_Dream Forever Never Die_**


	3. Worms And A Man Called Seoul

Jakii: Hey Everyone. I Hope You All Had Fun Trick-or-Treating/Scaring Little Children Last Night.

Derr: i know i did.

Jakii: -whispers- He's Lying He Never Left. He Went To Bed At 6:30.

Derr: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Jakii: Aw, Don't Feel Bad I Didn't Do Anything Either.

Derr: -mumbles and walks away-

Jakii: HEY, GET BACK HERE! WE HAVE TO FINISH THE CHAPTER! -runs after him-

Hiei: Well I guess We'll have to finish it, Fox.

Kurama: Seems only fair. We did experience it ourselves. Here's the story summary.

Story Summary: _Hiei Is Disturbed For Several Days With A Terrible Whining Beneath His Tree. One Day He Finds The Source Of The Whining To Be A Small Puppy. After Speaking To Kurama About It, He Finds Himself Stuck With The Creature Until A Suitable Home Is Found. Time Goes By And Hiei Becomes Attached To This Twitchy Mutt._

Hiei: That summary sucks.

Kurama: Yes, it really did.

Jakii: in the background DERR! WAIT!! YOUR TOO FA... HEY WATCH OUT FOR THAT CAR!! -car screeches-- momentary silence- OH YOU STUPID DOG!!! STOP RUNNING!!...

Kurama/Hiei: --u

Hiei: Here's the chapter summary

**Chapter Summary: **_It's raining outside so Hiei arrives at Kurama's window. Unfortunately there's also a problem with Twitch. While waiting for this problem to be fixed, Hiei comes across a new enemy._

Jakii: -holding derr who's tied up and breathing heavy -HAHA!! I CAUGHT HIM!! Oh Hey Guys, I Can Take It From Here. Sorry About That.

Hiei/Kurama:_ --_U

Jakii: Here's The Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO

**In Loving Memory Of Twitch **

**Worms And A Man Called Seoul **

**XxX...Last Time...XxX**

Hiei returned to his tree with the dog asleep in his pocket. He pulled him out and layed him on his lap. He thought about the day's events. He looked down at Twitch. _'Nothing Special'_ It came in a whisper. That's what he had said about the dog the first time he saw him. And thinking about it now.

He wasn't so sure he was right.

**XxX...Now...XxX**

Another 2 weeks passed and Hiei was still taking care of Twitch. During this time the dog has saved him two more times. Each time Hiei looks for the person who did it all he gets is that cold feeling smell. To say the least it was driving him mad.

Kurama had stopped bothering to look for a home for Twitch. Hiei seemed to be very much attached and the dog was saving his life. It was still a strange thought. A little mutt, no bigger than his foot, was saving Hiei, the weilder of the Darkness Dragon. He'd have laughed if he wasn't so sure Hiei would kill the dog to save his humility.

Kurama jumped when a knock came to his window. _'When did the rain start.' _He thought to himself. He would usually leave the window open until Hiei arrived. Kurama had told him the dog would get sick in the rain, so everytime it rained He came there. He went to the window and opened it. His suspicions were correct. Hiei looked like a drowned rat. His cloak was rapped around Twitch, who barked happily at the sight of Kurama.

"Shhhh... We can't let my mother hear you." Kurama said to Twitch, more than to Hiei. The little mutt quieted down, but jumped on him licking his face. "Well, I guess you're happy to see me." Kurama laughed. Hiei, being dry now thanks to his fire powers, sat on Kurama's bed. He seemed a little uneasy.

"Hiei, Is there something wrong?" Kurama questioned. "Hn, Fox My dog's crap is moving." Kurama would have burst out laughing at this statement if he wasn't so surprised at how bluntly it was said, or who is was said by. More importantly the fact that he said _my _dog. Dumbfounded he replied "What?!" "The dog's crap has little white things that move in it. I think something is wrong." Hiei said. "Oh that, I believe is called worms. It's a problem, but not very serious. It's actually quite common. He'll be fine if you get him the right treatment for it."

"So where is it? What is it?" Hiei said relieved. "You can get it at the store, but I think the best bet is to just take him to a vet." Kurama said. "A Vet?" He said curiously. "It's short for veteranerean(sp?). It's an animal doctor. There we can get Twitch his shots as well." "Shots? The dog needs shots for worms?" "Well No necessarily, but a shot can help prevent worms from coming back. Plus He may need his other immunizations. That way he won't get sick so easily while living outside."

Hiei nodded at this information. He just needed one more thing. "Where's this vet?" Kuram froze a minute. He didn't really know. He'd never actually owned a pet, so he never bothered looking for a vet. "I don't really know, but I can look in the phonebook for it. I'll find one and make an appointment tomorrow." He said patting Twitch on the head.

Hiei picked up Twitch and headed for the window. The rain had stopped and he got the information he needed so he decided to leave. He would take Twitch to the vet and he would be better in no time. He surprised himself, though. Since when has the little mutt become so important. He shrugged it off. It's probably only because the dog could detect that strange creature who strikes him from the shadows.

As he walked through the window he turned toward Kurama, but turned around. As he dissapeared Kurama was certain he heard a faint whisper say "Thank You." He smiled a little and turned back to his homework.

_'who knew all it took to open him up was a blessing in the form of a scrawny mutt.'_

Hiei returned to his tree and Twitch had fallen asleep again. He jumped onto his branch and pulled out the dog. Twitch licked his hand in his sleep and nugdeg his head underneath it. Hiei pet him, then relaxed and fell asleep as well.

The next morning he found his lap unusually cold. He jerked up and saw that Twitch was gone. he seacrched around the tree. Jumping from one branch to the next. He then jumped to the ground and searched for him there. He reached in a bush and felt something quite big. He was just about to pull it out before he heard Twitch's high-pitched yelping.

He turned to see that Twitch was nowhere in sight. He caught his scent and went in that direction. It brought him to a dense forest area no farther than 20 feet away from his tree. That is when he smelled that cruel scent. He felt cold and Twitch scent was nowhere to be found. He then sense an odd energy. He couldn't tell what it was or how strong it was. It was just there.

He searched through the small forest until he layed eyes on a man. The man had dark redish skin, black hair and black eyes. He was slightly taller than Hiei and a bit chubby as well. On his face was a thin mustache and a scar beside his eye. The man held a squirming, angry Twitch in his hands. Before he knew what he was doing he ran toward them and grabbed his beloved dog.

The man seemed surprised at first but then began to laugh. Hiei placed Twitch on the ground. "Stay." He said as he turned to the man. "What is your name?" He asked is an emotionless voice. "My name, well I suppose that is whatever you'd like it to be isn't it?" The man laughed. Apparently he thought he was clever. Hiei smirked, "Fine then it's dumbass." The man stopped laughing and charged at Hiei.

The fighting went on for only half an hour. He matched Hiei step for step, until he just stopped. "Well Hiei I Must be going," He grinned as he began to walk away,"and as for my name. Call me Seoul."

**XxX...End Of Chapter...XxX**

Jakii: Yup, This Is A BIG Difference From The Old Version.

Derr/Kurama/Hiei: nods

Derr: HAHA, Hiei's a wuss.

Hiei: -growls and glares the punches him-

Kurama: Uh Hiei, do be careful.

Hiei/Derr: -Fighting-

Jakii: HIEI DON'T KILL MY DOG OR I'LL KILL YOU!! Anyway, Next Chapter Is The Vet Visit.

Derr: -freezes the cowers and hides under some random rock-

Kurama: How did he manage to get under there?

Jakii: I Have No Idea

Hiei: Hn, Baka Mutt.

Jakii: Well I Hope You All Enjoyed This Chapter.

Derr: -Jumps Out- Read And Review Please- Hides Again-

**_Dream Forever Never Die_**


End file.
